


m'boy

by hearmyvoice



Series: Team Uncle Week 2020 [4]
Category: Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, Parent Donald Duck, Parent Scrooge McDuck, Team Uncle Week, Team Uncle Week 2020 (Disney), Trans Donald Duck, the family makes a cameo at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearmyvoice/pseuds/hearmyvoice
Summary: Since when Donald grew so much?
Relationships: Daisy Duck & Scrooge McDuck, Daisy Duck/Donald Duck, Donald Duck & Scrooge McDuck
Series: Team Uncle Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943812
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67
Collections: Team Uncle Week 2020





	m'boy

**Author's Note:**

> day 4. parenting.

«At what point of his life had his son grown so much?» He wasn't going to lie, Scrooge didn't think time could move forward in just a flicker, it was practically incredible the changes that could happen even in a millisecond.

It seemed like yesterday that he cradled Donnie and Della in his arms, cooing them in a frugal attempt to reassure two terrified toddlers; or witnessed their glowing eyes, staring in amazement when he told them tales of space pirates and aliens that they themselves requested.

But those memories faded like sand between his hands, leaving nothing but a few measly pimples that tickled his fingers.

"See you after school, Unca Scrooge," Donnie would exclaim before hurrying through the porch. It was like seeing himself in a rejuvenating mirror! One who looked much more cheerful since their combat boots were gifted to them and they were allowed to cut their hair.

"See you tomorrow, Uncle Scrooge," Della said goodbye with a duffel bag in hand, before going out to a sleepover with her friends.

In a second, those wee ones had grown and their heads brushed his shoulders. "It's expectant" he tried to tell himself, lie to himself, convince himself that he did not feel moodiness when he saw his niblings - and children - grow up and become adults little by little, "we all grow up, it is part of life, even Ah do."

And he wasn't lying: his back pain was getting more constant even if he wasn't able to age the way they did.

When he least knew they were both in their late 40s, and under his wing, he had children again, triplets no less. And it was like having babies back in his care – even if they were barely in their teens, even though he couldn't help wondering what might have happened if the family wasn't been ripped apart for ten years.

But that gap had been repaired, and Della was under his roof once again and refused to lose her again. And most importantly, his nephew had _forgiven_ him, and _allowed_ him to be part of the most important stages of his life. Stages that coincidentally had not occurred even after Donald walked through the gateway of the manor with three eggs in tow but could not be happier that it happened with him being present.

And Scrooge didn't know if it was an uncle's instinct or that part of his brain that told him when one of his kids needed him was still as strong as he remembered even after a decade of disuse, because now he found himself leaving his room at three in the morning, nightgown lazily tied around his waist.

The contrast in the house while his family slept was surprising, but somehow the life they gave to the household was perceptible.

A smile crept across his features at the thought. A part of him reminded him that, before long, that spark would reignite.

"But Ah seemed nae the only one thinking aboot it." His footsteps stopped him when he noticed a light under one of the doors, and his expression softened when he recognized the room.

The nursery. Scrooge only knew of one or two people who would be in nursery late at night, and he clicked his tongue as he knocked on the door.

Any conversation that could have been going on inside was gone, and it wasn't long before it opened up, Daisy Duck grinning with weariness evident in her gaze.

"Uncle Scrooge? What are you doing awake at this hour?" Inside the room though, Donald looked questioningly at his uncle, despite his attention was mostly on the egg in his hands.

"Ah shoold be th' one ta' ask th't, lad." Daisy stepped aside, giving way to her father-in-law before closing the door again with a small yawn.

But instead, his nephew smiled, his eyes twinkling as he gently rested his cheek against the egg.

Something told him that he was already doing that prior to his arrival.

"We couldn't sleep," he murmured warmly, his finger tracing small circles on the shell before planting a small kiss and cautiously placing them on their nest.

"The doctor said they could hatch these days, I guess it's the emotion that keeps us awake." On the other hand, his daughter-in-law's smile was smaller but just as loving as she helped her partner wrap the egg between the sheets, one hand imitating her husband's gesture.

There were dark circles peeking out from under their eyes, and Scrooge's heart pounded. Would it happen in a few hours? In such a short time he would become an uncle once more?

It seemed like yesterday when Donald was a flushed mess, cheering his family that he got engaged to Daisy. It seemed like yesterday when he introduced the future designer as his girlfriend with a nervous smile. It seemed like yesterday when the sparkle in his gaze was due to the name change document in his hands that he had given him for his eighteenth birthday.

In what blink of an eye did he find his nephew about to become a father?

"Ye coold at least take turns, lass; so one of teh two can be rested when teh time comes,” he commented sitting in the reclining chair, though his attention was equally focused on the egg.

"We thought about that for a moment…" She paused when Donald yawned, and Daisy smiled sweetly as she put her hand on her spouse's before giggling nervously. "But none were found capable of doing so."

Yes, it was not the first time that he found himself discovering one of the twins awake accompanying the nest, but it was a new sensation to see said twin waiting for the moment accompanied by someone other than their uncle.

His heart skipped a beat at the thought.

"By teh way, 've ye already thoug' of a name?" He questioned with a knowing smile, remembering the family's expectation when the couple went to the doctor to find out the sex of the duckling, only to be answered with a couple of mischievous smiles and the promise that they would find out later.

Maybe that might be the right time.

Thought that faded when both ducks looked at each other, a different glow in their eyes and his shoulders sagged again.

Bless his bagpipes, when had Daisy been influenced by his nephew's mischief?

"We already know." Donald smiled, though the tone of his voice told Scrooge everything he needed to know. The gleam in his gaze reminded him a lot of Hortense's for a second though, “but we'd rather keep it a surprise. Not just for the kids or Della, but for you too."

However, it seemed that this surprise would not take long to be discovered when the egg moved, immediately tensing the three adults.

In the first minute, the egg shook again, the first crack occurring. In less than a second, the Duck couple had their eyes focused on the egg.

In the second minute, Scrooge had gone out to call the rest of the manor's residents. It had not been difficult, the family appeared in the nursery the instant they heard that the shell was already breaking.

By the third minute, Dewey and Louie were recording the moment on their cellphones, Donald and Daisy's voices faltering as they repeated words of encouragement; and even Della and Webby were holding their breath, though the pilot's hands trembled at the edge of the nest. For their part Webby, Huey, and even Beakley and Duckworth watched expectantly, the little pink-clad duckling on the verge of screaming in anticipation.

At the fourth minute, webbed feet and a small pink beak peeked out of the shell. Daisy was already on the verge of tears, and Donald was clinging shakily to Scrooge, the Scotsduck patting the younger duck gently on the back.

In the fifth minute, Hortense Duck met the world.


End file.
